


[Podfic] Letters, the Reading Of

by Podfixx



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: While he's dead, Sherlock writes John letters. John reads them.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558627
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	[Podfic] Letters, the Reading Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters, the Reading Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615160) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Thank you so much for the warm welcome back yesterday! You are all very kind and I want to give you a great big hug!!


End file.
